


Light of the Fell Star

by NyeLung



Series: Reforging Time [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Found Family, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Sothis has a body for reasons, Sothis knows all the timelines, Sothis looks canon in the eye and says fuck you, Sothis tries to save everyone, The big tiddy brothers of Zanado in Garreg Mach, Twin Byleths, a bit of Heroes canon in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-20 02:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/pseuds/NyeLung
Summary: When Sothis is sent back from Askr, she has regained her memories and powers and is resolved to change the fate of Fodlan by forging a fifth path. What sounds like the work of an afternoon for a time goddess, actually turns out to be much more complicated and soon she finds herself travelling with Jeralt and his twin babies. Well, she couldn't save the babies' mother but she damn well will try to save everyone else she remembers and while she's at it, she can also go around and collect her children - Sothis doesn't know yet that she will end up with more children than she originally had.
Relationships: Indech & Seteth (Fire Emblem), Jeralt Reus Eisner & Sothis, Jeralt Reus Eisner/Seteth/Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd, Macuil & Seteth (Fire Emblem)
Series: Reforging Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588987
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/gifts).



### Prologue - The Beginning

"So, this is it, I guess", Sothis said, smiling at Kiran. "The world of Zenith is saved and I learnt everything here that I am able to learn."

"Yes, it seems this is it", Kiran replied with a hint of sadness. "I'm glad that you fought with us, Sothis."

Sothis stared down at her bare feet. And at her shadow. "You know, I'll miss Zenith and Askr and the Order of Heroes", she admitted quietly. "So much happened here and the only thing left will be memories and we both know how well I do with them..."

Kiran huffed a small laugh. "But you got most of your old ones back and I'm sure you won't lose them nor the ones you made here. I've got a feeling about that."

"I'll also miss you, you know."

"I'll miss you, too, Sothis", Kiran admitted. "But then, no one is ever really gone. I've got another feeling and that tells me that we haven't seen the last of each other."

Sothis leaned her head to the side which made her jewellery chime like small bells. "I'm thankful for what you did for me, Kiran. If you ever need my help, call for me. It is thanks to you, after all, that I am no longer trapped in a dream nor as a ghost."

"You did just as much about that as I did." Kiran shoved their hands into their coat. "Farewell, Sothis. May you find your home."

It was a spur of the moment thing to jump Kiran and hug them one last time. "Farewell, Kiran. May you find your home as well."

Kiran smiled as the colours of summoning began to swirl around Sothis. "I think my home already found me."

Then the colours took over, space, time and magic swirled into each other into a maelstrom that took Sothis back to where she came from. Back to Fodlan.

When Sothis came to, she lay in a green field beneath an endless sky full of stars. It wasn't the stars of Zenith that she had become so familiar with. No, these were her stars, the stars of Fodlan, her home. She could even see her own star shining bright above ... the Garreg Mach monastery.

Finally, she felt time again the way she should, an endless ocean stretching around her. She knew exactly at what point of the ocean she was. To be honest, she couldn't say in the way a human calendar would tell but she knew when she was. This was her birthday in that one year. This was the day of Byleth's birth. This was the day where fate had connected them.

For a moment Sothis didn't know what to do. In Askr she had made plans, many, many plans for when she would return to Fodlan. She knew what would happen to this world if she did not interfere, if she just slept through it all. She'd seen it time and time again and she'd felt it time and time again. She'd heard about all that happened in the four different categories of timelines that took place in Fodlan until now, four decisions that all hinged on Byleth.

Sothis had enough of the pain. She'd had enough of seeing Seiros cry and Macuil destroy himself with his hate and Indech slip off into eternal sleep and Cichol grow cold and distant and Cethleann hurt from all the pain in the world she took on her shoulders. It was enough and it was about time that she did something about it. Maybe she could go and change the course of history. Actually... why not?

She had planned for this for quite some time in Askr and it was about time that she put her plans into motion. Sothis was saddened by the fact that Kiran had brought her back to this time and not to where her children were slain so that she couldn't save them even now. Even though she was the goddess of time, she wasn't almighty and bending so much time to adhere to her will would deplete all her powers and life force. No, she couldn't save everyone, not any longer. But she could very well try to save everyone possible.

The first step was to enter the monastery and save Byleth so that the creststone operation wasn't needed. Maybe Sothis could even manage to save Byleth's mother and stop Jeralt from leaving the monastery. And then Sothis would travel around, picking up every stray she remembered, saving all those kids that had been lost. She wouldn't let any more children bleed for the sins of their ancestors. She wouldn't allow it.

It was her duty to forge a fifth category in the lines of time.

As she walked, the fields gave way to cliffs and the grass changed into a paved stone path. Sothis walked on it with her bare feet, her chiming jewellery and all the hope she allowed herself to feel. Garreg Mach wasn't far but Sothis had a bad feeling and she wanted to get there as fast as possible and while it was tempting to just change into a dragon and fly the distance, she also didn't want to catch anyone's attention.

It wasn't hard to enter the monastery unseen. Thanks to spending some days discovering every hidden exit and secret chamber with Byleth, Sothis knew exactly how to get where she wanted to get. The closer she got, though, the more she worried. Sothis knew that a birth was a loud affair - she'd been there when Cethleann had been born after all. Sothis heard nothing at first. Then she heard singing which made her worry even more.

She was close enough now to recognize the song. Her heart - finally back in its place where it belonged - skipped a bit. It was an old Nabatean song and the voice was unmistakenly Seiros.

Sothis burst into the next room and was greeted with the most disturbing image - which meant a lot since she had gotten used to some very disturbing images during her time in Askr. Seiros was sitting next to a woman bleeding out after having given birth to... twins. Now that was new.

Seiros nearly dropped the babies she was holding and singing to while their mother slowly died. "Mother?", she exclaimed in surprise and terror.

Sothis on the other hand didn't know what to do. This was... this was far from what she had planned for. "Seiros", she just answered with the name of her youngest daughter.

Seiros' gaze flickered to one of the babies. "But ... how can you be here? Are you real?"

That was enough to make Sothis' heart drop in her chest. "You... you really put my heart into a baby", Sothis stammered. She'd known, of course. There had been more than one Byleth in Askr to tell her how they came into being and how they came to have no heartbeat. "How could you? How... this was never supposed to happen. I... you..." Sothis stumbled a few steps back. "I... I knew... but... how could you?"

"Mother?", Seiros asked, heartbreak evident in her voice. And fear. She was afraid of Sothis' reaction.

"This was a mistake... I shouldn't have come here." Sothis stumbled further back. "Seiros...you... you aren't the daughter I left behind. You changed..."

There were tears on Seiros' cheeks and one eerily still and one crying baby in her arms. "Because you died, mother! You died! You left me behind! Just my brothers, my baby niece and me! You left!" Seiros broke down on the floor, babies still in arm and tears dripping from her chin.

Sothis reacted the way any sensible time goddess would have. She rewound time until the moment she burst into the room and changed what happened.


	2. Chapter 1 - Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank solrosfalt for this chapter who reminded me that I not only love Star Wars but also Fire Emblem. Also, you should totally check out sol's writing. I, myself, haven't had much chance to read a lot of it yet but that Princess Minerva epic is on my to be read and what I've seen so far it's not only an epic but also well written.  
> Also, I should mention that I updated the prologue a while back. Like, er... probably a few months back, but if you only read the prologue when it was just new, then you should probably have another look at it despite there not being major changes iirc.

### Chapter 1 - Preparations

Sothis hid this time instead of barging in on Seiros. It took a while but Seiros finally left with the twin babies on her arms and Sothis could slip in and see the poor woman that Seiros had left to die. She had just bled out and Sothis had the distinct feeling that there had been nothing to be done. Twin births were taxing on the body and with the added trauma of crests and creststones it was probably understandable that her body had given out. Still, she felt sorry.

Sothis sighed. She knew that Jeralt would come back to the monastery soon, then find out about what happened and take Byleth and leave. The twins in this case then. Sothis didn't even know their names. They couldn't both be named Byleth after all, could they?

Now that she was actually confronted with a fifth path in time and a wildly different one at that due to the existence of twin Byleths and not a single Byleth like she was used to, Sothis wasn't so sure any longer that her plans would work. She had all the information she needed except being able to look into the future. Would Jeralt still run from Garreg Mach with twins? Could she risk him not doing it? After all, she needed Jeralt on the road so that Seiros for one had to stop her plans for a while and the Agarthans had to slow their plans as well and most of all she needed Jeralt on the road so that he could travel around and give her the opportunity to save people because she would stay with him to watch over the twins for any signs of trouble.

Sothis slipped out of the monastery onto the market place in front of it. Having a body again was great most of the time but when she needed to go unnoticed it wasn't as easy as before, naturally. Still, she wasn't a goddess just in name so she was perfectly able to make people ignore her existence unless they were powerful mages or connected to her by blood or bones.

"Momma, look", a kid pointed at her. She was a small girl with a head of shockingly bright red hair. She also bore the Crest of Ernest which made it clear that Sothis had just met Anna, the youngest of them.

"Ssssssh", Sothis stepped up to her and put her index finger on her mouth. "I'm a customer and you don't want other traders noticing my full purse, do you?" The cursed line of Ernest was best dealt with mentioning money. Maybe, one day, Sothis could find a way to break them free. The Annas dealt quite well with their fate but Sothis couldn't help but think they, just like her, would rather be free.

"Hmnhm." The young Anna fervently shook her head.

Sothis followed her as she ran excitedly to her mother, the older Anna. "How may I help you?", that Anna asked. Just like her daughter and any Anna across the realms, she had that shocking red hair, the easy-going smile for customers and the need for successful business ventures.

"I've come to sell and buy", Sothis announced while slipping off her ankle bracelets. She wasn't ready to part with her insignia but the bracelets should be enough to pay for the necessities. "These are pure gold, Nabatean make so forging like this is rare to find nowadays. The gems are star sapphires." She could see the calculations running in the Annas' heads, the mother a bit faster than the daughter. "With your knowledge, your abilities and your _line_ ", Sothis emphasized, "I'm sure you already know that these are genuine and what they are worth. You also know that they aren't stolen from the church of Seiros, since _I_ know that you scouted every part of the monastery, even the ones usually not accessible."

"I know, I know." Anna didn't take her eyes off the bracelets. "Sadly I don't have enough money here to pay for these."

Sothis made a dismissive gesture. "You can write it down and when I need something, I'll come up and you repay me in rates. I don't charge interest but I expect your cooperation and your discretion." Anna hesitated. "I intend to earn some money in the mercenary trade, so it wouldn't trouble me to mention your name and the quality of your goods now and then."

Anna hesitated still but Sothis could see in her eyes that she'd won her over. "Deal. Anything you need right now? I got the best merchandise in all of Fódlan."

"Some clothes and a bag to put all this in will do."

"No weapons?"

Sothis grinned to herself. "I got one. For now clothes and a bag will do."

The new clothes weren't exactly comfortable but that was less a problem of quality and more of circumstances. Sothis had never liked trousers so wearing them now was not what she considered a good time even though trousers were more practical when travelling a lot. Sure, as a goddess Sothis didn't have to care much about being pragmatic but she didn't want to announce her presence and her being a goddess everywhere just yet, so she had to keep up appearances. The sturdy boots were even worse so that after just a few steps Sothis made a beeline back to Anna and switched them to sandals. Boots were worse than Agarthans in her current opinion.

The most annoying and hurting part, though, was that she had to hide her ears. For Cichol, Cethleann and Seiros it wasn't as difficult since their ears were shorter and less different from human form. Sothis on the other hand had long ears that stood out from her head. Having to hide them under a headband was uncomfortable and downright painful in the long term. Still, she didn't have much of a choice since despite being restored she wasn't back to the level of power she held when she was the creator goddess. She now had the potential to return there but she needed more time to properly heal and get attuned to her old power again after having been crippled for so long. No, shifting her shape into a taller, more human looking woman was out of the question unless she wanted to exhaust herself within the shortest amounts of time.

Her goddess clothes and insignia were stored in the bag she had slung over her shoulder. Sothis wasn't tall now and she wasn't as powerful as she could be but she was, of course, stronger than a human of her size and once she was back to her old self, she could compete with any Nabatean, too. Being a goddess had to have some benefits, after all.

She placed her bag in an alcove close to the crypt's descent. Sothis wasn't overly fond of going down there where the remains of so many of her children lay and also parts of her own bones, but it couldn't be helped. She would feel much better if the Sword of the Creator was with her and not where the Agarthans could easily steal it as they tried often enough in every timeline and it was only due to Byleth that they weren't successful. Since Sothis wasn't sure how Byleth would develop in this timeline with a twin, she wasn't about to risk it. Nemesis was out there and she'd rather die again than let him put his grabby hands on her bones another time.

There was, of course, a guard in front of the entrance. Sothis didn't want her presence to be known nor did she want it known that the Sword of the Creator wasn't in the Holy Tomb any longer, so she bent time a little to skip right past the guard and the closed entrance. The connection between time and space really was handy.

The atmosphere in the Holy Tomb was oppressive, Sothis could barely breathe. She could feel the unrest and pain of her children in here as if it was her own. It made her skin crawl with anger. Nemesis and the Agarthans would pay for what they did and once Sothis had the power, she would right the wrongs done to her children. Before that time, she could only try to gather allies, keep Fódlan from descending into chaos and madness and guard her children as best as she could. For the moment that meant to put away her anger, walk through this crypt and take her sword. Everything else she had to entrust to Seiros. Sothis wouldn't be able to bear carrying her children's hearts with her and they were more or less safe here. Despite the terrible things Seiros had done already, Sothis trusted her to keep her siblings safe and to find a way back from her inner darkness sooner or later.

Sothis had hidden away in the monastery's greenhouse with her bag and the sword made from her bones. Here she was surrounded by life and it helped her breathe through the horror of having been in that tomb. She still felt like throwing up but even that slowly faded.

She breathed in deeply and let out all the air at once.

Good, most of the nausea was gone, she had what she came for. Time to prepare for Jeralt. From what she learned in Askr, he had to arrive in a day or two, just after the burial of Sitri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was more or less a bridge chapter but the next one will have Sothis, Jeralt and lots of not too well thought out plans and then it will finally really start.  
> I'm also not sure yet what exactly the curse of Ernest's line is but I guess it's connected to Anna, money and the crest which is why every Anna looks the same and even has pretty much the same character and since all the realms are connected, the curse stretches over to the Annas from other realms.  
> As for Sothis herself, well, she tries to be good and she has already undergone some character development in Askr but I'm pretty sure there's a lot still to come.


End file.
